tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasmafire
"This reign of terror can be ended now, your lives can be rebuilt, future generations will not have to suffer the same fate as you! Rise up, my friends, take the bull by the horns, fight this evil, take a stand!" | }} Plasmafire is a member of the League of Salvation. Description Tall and strong, Ken looks like someone who's trained his whole life to be a Hero. He stands about six foot two inches, and has the build of a wrestler. Ken nearly always has a friendly smile on his face, he tries very hard to put others at ease, though the effect is somewhat ruined by the nasty pattern of scars raking down the right side of his face. His hair and eyes change depending on if his power is activated or not, while inactive his hair is cut short and colored brown while his eyes are a bright blue. Powered up however, his hair is a writhing wreath of fire, and his eyes two glowing orbs of white-hot plasma. Strangely, this does not affect his facial hair, leaving him with a somewhat out of place set of mutton chops. Ken normally wears tight-fitting graphic tee shirts and a pair of jeans, and is rarely seen without a pair of black combat boots on. All of his clothes have been treated with an advanced technique that makes it so when they are exposed to high heat, they change colors and blend together to form his crime-fighting costume. This costume is considered garish by some, mainly a bright orange with black accents at the seams, belt, and in an X across the chest; where his emblem, a P wreathed in flame, sits on a black background. He also has black, fingerless gloves in his costume, having hidden them in the pocket of his jeans. History Ken grew up in a small family, only him and his mother. His father had been a famous hero but had disappeared shortly after Ken's birth. His mother taught him everything she could about his powers, and encouraged him to join the League to learn more and to help people. And help people he did. Soon he'd risen to Atlantic City's 'token hero', the face of supers in the city. 'To Save the World!' Plasmafire arrived at the League HQ just after Mentor had revealed his Omega Radiation tracker. He noticed a large pulse in Washington DC and set off, arriving at Professor Pyro's base just in time to join Sluice and Blade-Angel's battle against him. He helped to defeat and capture the villain before returning to the League HQ. However, Professor Pyro had enough strength to resist capture and together with Typhoon he escaped. A signal was located in Russia and Lionheart, Plasmafire, Summoner and Solanis were sent to investigate it. Once there the group ran into Parasite and Whiplash, and a fight broke out. During this battle Parasite, mimicking Whiplash's powers, gave Plasmafire the five long scars upon his cheek. Parasite sent out a distress call and Professor Pyro and Typhoon soon appeared on the scene, taking the heroes by surprise and managing to make off with the twins. One month after the invasion of the Technax Armada, Magneta revealed her secret identity on television. After leaving the ISNN studios she met Plasmafire, who said that he was proud of her. They travelled to the League HQ in order to update the status of her secret identity. Once there they ran into Fade and Saosin. Just then Magneta noticed Kaname Crescent standing on the lawn outside and left, to see what the man wanted. She came back to let Fade know that he had come to talk to him. After talking with Fade Kaname offered his help; Fade accepted, so the two of them plus Plasmafire travelled to The Technician's old hideout, which needed investigating. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Ken adheres to his own innate sense of justice, taking care never to hurt people and aid the greater good. He isn't the kind of hero to get caught up in a major ethical dillema when confronted with a no-win scenario; he will always choose what's most important to him. He's usually quite level-headed, but has a very short fuse when his friends are threatened. Ken is romantically involved with fellow League member Magneta. Negafire is an evil version of himself, cloned from Ken via a blood sample. Ken does not yet know that Negafire exists. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Ken possesses what he calls 'advanced pyrokinesis'. He is capable of controlling heat and flame, in addition to the element of plasma, as his name suggests. Normally manifesting in superheated gasses, he has also been known to create some of the more mundane plasmas, mainly as party tricks. He owns a heat-resistant motorcycle, which he uses from time to time. Category:League of Salvation Category:Toa Korkoa